Celebrations All Around
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Clarisse plans a surprise party for Joseph, but doesn't end how she had hoped. Will New Year be different, or will that end badly too? 2 Part story :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi Everyone, firstly I wanted to say thanks again to everyone who reads, adds me or any of my stories to their follows or faves list and for those who leave awesome reviews :) it's still very much appreciated :) thank you._

 _And secondly, I did write this out a while ago and planned to post it for Hector Elizondo's birthday on 22nd but with Christmas I have been very busy, as you, I'm sure, can understand._

 _Anyway, here it is :) Please enjoy x_

 **xXxXx**

 **Part 1 - 22nd December.**

Sitting down at her desk, Queen Clarisse watched and waited for her head of security to fully disappear before she slowly opened her drawer to pull out her notebook planner. Placing it on her desk, she kept an eye on her door as she picked up the phone, putting a call through to her assistant, Charlotte. And moments later Charlotte walked through the door, closing it behind her before making her way over to the desk.

"Thank you for coming now, I know Joseph is of doing his mid morning checks so we have a little time to talk and plan before he returns." She said while looking up at her assistant as she stood in front of her desk "Have you managed to call the people on the list I gave you yesterday?"

"I have, and they are all coming." Charlotte smiled and handed her the list back.

"Wonderful. You did tell them to be here for seven, didn't you?" Clarisse asked while looking up at her over her glasses. "And that it was a surprise?"

"I did." Charlotte nodded and watched her Queen as she looked back at the list, studying it "I really don't know how you've managed to do all this."

"All what?" Clarisse asked, slowly looking up at her.

"Well, arrange this party for Joseph, as well as doing all of your Royal duties and as well as keeping it a secret." She smiled "You really do amaze me."

"I've learnt over the years to deal with many things at once, and I have my mother in law to thank for that." She smiled up at Charlotte, then looked back down at the list.

"Well you do a brilliant job, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Clarisse smiled, giving her a quick glance before going through her notes. Making small comments to herself as Charlotte watched. "Have they started the food yet?"

"Yes, they started this morning." Charlotte answered.

"Good," Clarisse said, ticking it of her list. "And the band?"

"Are setting up later, when they do the decorations." Charlotte smiled.

"And what about that, decorating the hall and all?" She asked, this time looking up at her.

"It's all in hand, they will start to decorate the hall about 5ish. Shades has told Joseph that there will be some workmen in too check the electrics and will therefore need to be closed off."

"But wouldn't he want to check on everything, to make sure they are doing as they are told?" Clarisse asked.

"Shades has also informed him that he is in charge of this job, and that Joseph needs to start trusting him with things." Charlotte answered.

"And did it work?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, so I apologize now if Joseph is panicky later on. We both know how much he likes to be in control of anything and everything." Charlotte said.

"Yes," She nodded "We do." Clarisse smiled and looked back down at her list, ticking the decorations of the list. "But I can manage a panicked Joseph, I've also leart that over the years." She smirked up at her assistant as she nodded, also smirking. "Now then," She said looking back at her list, suddenly gasping. "And what about my outfit?" She asked, looking back up at Charlotte.

"I am going to pick that up in about an hour, and your shoes too." Charlotte smiled, looking down at her list. "Oh and Joseph's gift," She smiled over at her Queen.

"Brilliant," Clarisse smiled. "Thank you so much Charlotte, with everything else already done, that's it... unless I have forgotten something?" She asked, looking down at her list.

"Only," Charlotte started and watched as Clarisse looked up at her "What is the plan later, I mean with Joseph? With everyone arriving around the same time, wouldn't he suspect something?" She asked.

"Yes he would, of course. But I have a plan, that my dear is all in hand too." She smiled.

"Great." Charlotte smiled in return. "Was there anything else?" She asked and watched as she closed her notebook.

"No, that's everything for now." Clarisse answered, putting the book away. "I best get on with doing some paperwork now, or I fear it won't get done." She smiled "Thank you, Charlotte."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and walked out, leaving her to the paperwork.

 **Later that afternoon.**

Knocking on the office door, Charlotte did a quick scan of the hallway before entering the room and closed the door behind her. Walking over towards the desk, Charlotte watched as Clarisse slipped of her glasses and placed them down on the table as she stood to her feet.

"Is this it?" Clarisse asked, making her way around to her as Charlotte placed a box down on the desk.

"That's your shoes, and yes," She nodded "She hopes it will be a perfect fit. She was concerned that it wouldn't be, because you couldn't go and collect it, she couldn't check." Charlotte said and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine." Clarisse said and watched as Charlotte stepped back. "I can't wait to see it." She smiled while stepping closer, unzipping the zip and pushed the bag down to the floor to see the dress fully. Stepping back, both her and Charlotte stood staring at it in amazement.

There hung the most beautiful full length lacy sequined shutter dress, with capped sleeves, intricate embroidery and elegant layers giving it a luxurious finish. Delicate embellishments added that sparkle, something Clarisse wanted.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Charlotte, causing Clarisse to laugh. Pulling herself away from the dress, Charlotte watched as Clarisse walked over to check the shoes.

Lifting one out of the box, Clarisse smiled and nodded. "Perfect." She said, trying them both on as Charlotte stood staring back at the dress.

"I can't get over that dress," Charlotte said and looked back over at Clarisse as she stepped out of her shoes, putting them back in the box "Did you want me to put it back in the bag?" She asked.

Looking over at her, then at the dress momentarily "Yes, you better had." She nodded and looked back down at the box as she put the shoes back neatly inside. "Thank you so much for collecting these today, Charlotte." She added while putting the lid back on the box.

"It's no trouble." Charlotte smiled, slipping the dress back in the bag and done up the zip. "Shall I put it up in your suite?" She asked, as a knock come to the door.

"Come." Clarisse called out and looked at Charlotte "Yes, if you could." She smiled and looked over at the door as Shades appeared. "Is everything ok, Shades?" She asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that we are just about to start the work in the hall." He said, turning his head as Joseph appeared behind him "Ok, boss?" He asked.

"Yes," He answered and moved to stand beside him as Clarisse quickly gave Charlotte the shoe box.

"I will take these upstairs." Charlotte said, hurrying past them and out the door as Clarisse watched.

Looking back at both men stood looking at her "Right, Shades, thank you for letting me know the workmen are here. I will remember to stay away from the hall, please inform me when it's complete?" She asked and clasped her hands together.

"I will do, Your Majesty." Shades nodded and walked out, pulling up the door behind him.

"And Joseph, what can I do for you?" She asked, making her way around her desk and sat back down.

"Well I saw you in your office..." He began while looking across at her.

"Yes, where else do you think I would be?" Clarisse asked, looking up at him.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked as Clarisse stared at him blankly for a moment before suddenly gasping and looking down at her watch.

"Oh, of course! I didn't realize what the time was." She said quickly standing to her feet, and began tidying her desk. "Where has this day gone."

"Yes, it has gone rather fast today." He said, watching her in amusement as she rushed to tidy her desk.

"I'll be down as soon as I am ready," Clarisse exclaimed and hurried out into the hall and over to the stairs, leaving Joseph stood in her office "Ah Charlotte, please can you send Olivia up to my suite."

"Of course," Charlotte answered and watched as she hurried up the stairs. Looking towards the Queens office as Joseph stood in the doorway.

"She didn't realize what the time was," Joseph smirked while stepping out, closing the door behind him.

"I see." Charlotte nodded and watched him walk across the hall.

"Hadn't you better send Olivia up to her?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Of course." She nodded and hurried off to find Olivia as Joseph stood smirking to himself.

And once she was ready she stood looking at herself in the mirror, she really couldn't believe how beautiful this dress was. Neither could Olivia, who stood open mouthed looking at her Queen.

Turning, Clarisse noticed Olivia staring at her. Smiling, she waved her hand "Olivia." She called out and watched as her maid focused on her "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Nodding slowly "I'm so sorry, I just...Your Highness...it's just..." She said motioning towards the dress "I've never seen anything like that before, you do wear a lot of fine dresses but nothing like this before..." She said staring at it once again "It's beautiful." She said softly and smiled back up at it "You look beautiful, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Olivia." She smiled and began walking over towards the door.

"Will you need me tonight, Your Majesty?" Olivia asked.

"No, I will be fine tonight. Thank you for all your help today, and I will see you in the morning." She smiled over at her "Okay?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Nodded Olivia "Have a wonderful night." She smiled.

"Thank you." Smiled Clarisse as she walked out her suite.

Hearing footsteps, Joseph smiled to himself as he knew exactly who it was. Pulling his hands from his pants pockets he slowly turned to see her, his heart skipping a beat. As there at the top of the steps stood his Queen, who to him was the most beautiful woman in the world and right now, like always, looked absolutely stunning. Smiling he watched as she made her way down to him.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said softly, slipping on the matching jacket.

Looking up into her eyes, he smiled "Yes."

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I am, of course." He nodded and watched as she began walking over to the doors. Hurrying over, he opened the door and held it open for her as she walked out into the cold night air.

Watching Joseph close the door, Charlotte hurried into the living room. Standing behind the curtain she watched as he helped her into the car, and drive off moments later. Giving them a few minutes and getting the all clear from the gateman she hurried off to find Shades, letting him know that they had left the building before hurrying off to get ready herself.

Pulling into the Prime Ministers driveway a short time later, Joseph stopped the car and looked around. "Are you sure that the dinner is tonight, it's awfully quiet here for it to be tonight." Joseph asked while turning to look at her in the back of the limousine.

Staring at him for several seconds, before looking down at her purse "Are you implying that I gave you the wrong dates, Joseph?" She asked, looking back up at him. "Do you really think that I would get dressed up if I wasn't sure it was tonight?" She asked, looking at the card she pulled from her purse "Ah!"

"What?" He asked and watched as she lowered the card, looking up at him "What was that ah for?"

"It would appear you are right, it's tomorrow night." She said, slowly turning the card for him to see while moving it up to her face, hiding the smirk forming on her lips.

"Did you do this on purpose?" He asked, horrified of the gasp that escaped her lips.

"How could you imply such things?" She exclaimed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said looking out the front window a moment before looking back at her "Well it seems a waste to get dressed up for nothing, I wonder if you would like to go out to dinner instead?" He asked.

Studying his face, her heart screaming yes but her mind telling her no, she found herself shaking her head "Not tonight, maybe another night?" She answered, straight away seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Feeling guilty she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the front. "It's not a no you know, I would love to go out to dinner with you, but another night." She said, giving him a small smile as he looked up at her.

"Alright," He nodded "Thank you." He added.

"Shall we go home, and toast your birthday?" She smiled and watched as he looked straight back up at her in surprise. "We've been friends how many years, you don't expect me to forget that its your birthday, do you?" She asked, reaching for his gift from her purse as he watched her.

"Well you never said anything, I just assumed you had forgotten this year." He said, watching her sit back and hold up a small box.

"Me forget? Never!" She exclaimed "Never assume anything, either." She smiled "Happy Birthday."

Taking the box "Thank you," He said while looking down, unwrapping the box as Clarisse lent forward, watching him. Lifting the lid he was surprised to find two Genovian flag cufflinks.

"I had them specially made, hope you like them." Clarisse smiled.

"Of course I do, thank you so much." He smiled up at her before looking back down at the box. "I will wear them tomorrow." He said, closing the lid and put the box down on the seat beside him.

Watching him, Clarisse nodded a little "Alright, let's go to dinner.. but first I need to pop home." She said and watched as he looked up at her "If that's alright?"

"Of course," He nodded and grabbed the box "In that case then, I will wear them now." He smiled and took them out the box.

"Perfect." Clarisse smiled and sat back in her seat.

"Ready?" Joseph asked a moment later while looking over at her.

"Of course." She smiled and watched him turn back in his seat, starting the car.

Arriving back at the Palace a while later, they both headed in the door as Shades came running through to them.

"Boss!" He exclaimed as Clarisse slipped of her jacket "Thank god you're back, we have a problem in the great hall."

"What?" He asked as Clarisse placed her purse and jacket on the table in the foyer "What kind of problem?"

"Come with me," He said and motioned for him to follow as he hurried off. Both Joseph and Clarisse followed, only she followed slower. Seeing him hurrying through the door and the cheers that erupted, she stopped. Hearing the band begin to play Happy Birthday, followed by everyone singing along she stepped forward. Walking through the door, she smiled at the crowd around Joseph.

"Here you go," Charlotte smiled as she handed a glass of champagne to her.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and took a sip.

"You did an amazing job planning all this, even though it was hard keeping it from Joseph." Charlotte smiled, watching Clarisse as she stared across at Joseph. "Are you ok, Your Majesty?"

Looking at her assistant "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"It doesn't matter," Charlotte smiled with a shake of her head and wondered off.

"Your Majesty?" Motaz smiled as she turned to him "Good evening."

"Indeed," She smiled, stepping closer as they began conversation.

After mingling with some of the guests, Clarisse disappeared outside to get some air and to cool off, as everyone else inside enjoyed themselves.

"Here you are." Came Joseph's voice a short time later.

Looking over, Clarisse watched as he made his way over to her. "Yes, sorry I needed some air." She said and sipped her champagne.

"That's alright." He smiled while standing in front of her. With one hand in his pants pocket, his other hand holding his drink. "So you did plan that little mishap earlier?" He asked, watching as she nodded a little.

Smiling up at him "Guilty."

"A little birdy also told me that you planned all this." He said, watching her as she nodded.

"I did." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said, smiling. "You even got the guest list right too." He smiled.

"Joseph?" Came a voice from the doorway, causing both Clarisse and Joseph to look over at them. "Are you coming back in?" She asked.

"Yes, I will be right there." Joseph answered, unaware that Clarisse was now looking at him.

"Ok, well don't be long." She smiled over at him then disappeared back inside.

"Who's that?" Clarisse asked as Joseph looked back at her.

"Oh that's Jasmine, she's a friend." He said, watching her look away.

"A girlfriend?" She said, smirking back at him as he laughed.

"No," He said staring down at his glass "She was once, but now we are just friends." He said and looked up to find Clarisse looking at him.

"I see." She nodded and looked back out into the darkness. "You still like her though," She began while looking back at him "I can see it in your eyes." She smiled at him momentarily before looking away.

"It's not her I'm interested in," He answered and looked down at his glass once again "There is someone else here tonight that I'm interested in," He said and looked up "But she's not available."

Looking back at him "Well if she was, she would be a very lucky woman." She smiled and sipped some more of her champagne before turning to face the Palace, resting back against the pillar. "You best get back in there, it's your party and you are out here talking to me." She smiled.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked.

"I am," She nodded "Go and enjoy your party." She smiled. "I will be back in shortly."

"Ok, see you inside." He smiled and began walking back inside.

Clarisse watched him a moment before turning to look back out into the darkness for several more moments before going back inside. Getting herself another drink before making her way around the room, talking to a few of the guests before something caught her eye.

Seeing Charlotte beside her, she turned "Charlotte," She said leaning closer and whispered in her ear "Who is that lady Joseph is dancing with?" She asked and pulled back, watching Charlotte as she looked over.

"Oh that's Victoria," Charlotte whispered in her ear "They go way way way back." She smiled while pulling back "Why?" She asked.

"Oh I just wondered." Clarisse answered, and looked back at her assistant.

Looking over at them dancing a moment before looking back at her Queen "Can I get you anything else?" She asked and watched as she looked back at her.

"Oh no no, I'm ok." She smiled "And thank you." She nodded and watched as Charlotte smiled and walked away. Sipping her drink as she began turning, but stopped when she noticed Joseph whisper something in Victoria's ear before walking through the door leading outside. Lowering her glass, she noticed his hand on her lower back causing a sigh to escape her lips. Looking around to make sure no one saw, she made her way over to the table and slowly placed her glass down. Walking out a moment later.

Leaving the hustle and bustle of the party behind, Clarisse made her way up to her suite where she remained for the rest of the night. As she retired to bed, she prayed Joseph had a nice birthday, but decided to put this day behind her as she lay planning the next party in her head. As she closed her eyes, she was ready for the New Years Eve party, she was sure it would be a big success and she couldn't wait.

 **xXxXx**

 _Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for reading, leaving lovely reviews, adding this story to your faves and for following it. You have no idea how much I appreciate the support :) Thank you x_

 **xXxXx**

 **Part 2 - 31st December.**

Sitting at her breakfast table in her suite, Queen Clarisse sipped her tea while looking across at her younger son momentarily before looking back towards the french doors. He had arrived home yesterday after spending Christmas on a skiing holiday with friends, and once the welcome homes were finished he headed straight back out again to meet with friends. A little past 2am, and after having one to many drinks he had called on Joseph to come collect him.

 _Clarisse stood watching from the foot of the bed as Joseph helped Philippe over to sit on the edge of the bed. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" She asked, moving to stand in front of him as Joseph stepped back._

 _"To much.. it seems." Philippe answered in a slurred voice._

 _"Yes, I did notice." Clarisse sighed and looked back at Joseph "Thank you so much for going to collect him, you can go back to bed now." She said and looked back at Philippe as he sat with his eyes closed._

 _"Are you sure?" Joseph asked._

 _"Yes, I can take care of my son you know!" Clarisse snapped as she glared at him momentarily before looking back at Philippe. Not even noticing Joseph walking out._

 _"Oh don't be so hard on him," Philippe slurred while falling back on the bed. "We talked, me and him, we talked on the way home."_

 _"Oh did you, that was nice." Clarisse said, slipping off his shoes._

 _"Yes we did..." Philippe nodded "He told me something too.."_

 _"Did he?" Clarisse asked and held out her hand for him "Take my hand," She said and watched as he reached out, taking her hand._

 _"Yes he did." He answered as Clarisse pulled him up._

 _"Come on, stand up." She said and stepped back "It's time to go to bed now."_

 _"I can do it you know." Philippe slurred, smiling up at her._

 _"Alright, you do it then." She said and stepped back. Her heart jumping as she watched him slowly stand, wobble a lot and turn to climb into bed._

 _"Ta Da!" He exclaimed "I told you I could do it." He laughed._

 _"Yes you did," Clarisse said while stepping forward, grabbing the covers._

 _"Now, as I was saying." He said, getting comfortable as his mother covered him with the covers. "Joseph, he loves you, you know... we all know he does, do you?" He slurred, slowly drifting off into sleep. "He... loves...you...moth...er."_

 _Watching as her son fell to sleep, unable to take in what he had just said. Shaking her head a moment later, she grabbed him a glass of water and placed it on the bedside table before turning on his lamp beside his bed and leaving him to rest. Slowly she made her way back to her own suite, unable to sleep._

"I'm never drinking again. Ugh!"

Looking over, Clarisse chuckled lightly and placed her cup back down on the table "Take it you feel sick?" She asked and watched as he nodded "And have a headache?" She asked, and again watched as he nodded "Good, that will serve you right for drinking to much." She said, teasing him. "And oh dear, what are you going to do about tonight?" She asked and watched as he raised his head to look over at her.

"What about tonight?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

"It's the New Years Eve party." Clarisse answered.

"What, that wasn't last night?" He asked in surprise.

"No, today is 31st, the party is tonight." Clarisse smiled. "And, I guess you won't be drinking after all." She added and sipped some more of her tea.

"Oh, I may be able to manage one drink." He said and poured himself some water. "Remind me, what did I tell you last night?" He asked and sipped his drink.

"Why?" She asked, watching him as he drank the whole glass of water.

"As I get a feeling that I told you something I shouldn't off." He said, putting his glass down and poured himself another.

"Oh no, you didn't tell me anything other than thank you." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Oh good." He smiled back, and lifted up the lid covering his breakfast. "Oh..." He said, quickly replacing the lid before hurrying through to Clarisse's bathroom.

Shaking her head, she stood and made her way through to him, making sure he was ok. And once he was gone, she set about getting ready for the day.

 **Later That Morning.**

After getting herself some tea, she made her way through to the dinner hall to check on how things were going in there. Checking the place settings as she made her way around the table, sensing someone watching, she stopped.

"I know you're watching me," She said, not looking up.

Stepping forward, Joseph smiled "Caught red handed."

"Yes, you have been." Clarisse nodded and moved onto the next place setting. "Thanks again for collecting Philippe last night, and I'm sorry I snapped at you." She said while looking up at him, before moving onto the next place setting while looking back down.

"You're welcome, I know yesterday was a busy day and that you must have been very tired." He said, watching her move onto the next one.

"May I ask you why? Why did you go and collect him?" She asked, looking up at him momentarily as she stopped behind one of the chairs.

"Because he needed me, he called on me and asked if I could go and collect him. I didn't want to leave him stranded." He answered honestly.

"It was nice of you, and I really can't thank you enough for all your help. Not only for last night, but for everything you have done since their father passed away." Clarisse said, looking up at him.

"It's my pleasure." Joseph said softly, and watched as she moved onto the next place setting. "You know I'm not trying to replace Rupert, he was a big part of their life and the bond that they shared will never be broken. I'm here as a friend for them, and for you." He said, watching her straighten one of the forks on the table.

"A friend?" Clarisse asked, while looking up into his eyes.

"Yes, someone they can call on if they need help, manly advice.. that sort of thing." He said, watching her nodding slightly.

"I see," She answered while looking back down at the place setting before her. "Its good to have a friend like that." She added, moving onto the next place setting.

"Yes it is." Joseph nodded, watching her. "I do hope they are all to your liking, Charlotte worked very hard on them." He said softly, trying to break the ice.

"She done them?" She asked in surprise, looking up at him as he nodded.

"On her own." He said, watching as she looked back down at the place setting in front of her.

"Well I am impressed, and I must admit I had no idea she was doing it on her own, or that she was doing it for that matter." She said, placing her hands on the back of the chair in front of her. "She has done an amazing job," She added while looking around the table. "It's so beautiful." She said and looked back at Joseph. "I must remember to thank her later." She smiled and looked back down as she moved onto the next place settings.

"I know she would like that." He said, watching her as she nodded.

"Tell me, is Victoria coming tonight?" She asked.

"Yes she is," Joseph nodded and watched as she looked up at him "She's really looking forward to it, and told me to thank you for inviting her." He smiled.

"Oh, she's welcome." Clarisse said, staring down at the place setting in front of her. "Actually, I have to go and..." She began as she made her way towards the door.

"Clarisse?" Joseph called softly, and watched as she stopped. "What's wrong?"

Slowly she turned to him and shook her head "Nothing, I just need to go and do some paperwork." She answered and watched him for just a few seconds before walking out.

Watching the door close behind her before he looked towards the table momentarily, only turning to one of the other doors as it opened. Seeing one of the maids enter, he smiled over at her and made his way out, heading back to his office.

 **Later That Evening.**

Joseph watched as his beautiful Queen entered the dinner hall, seeing everyone stand to their feet filled his heart with pride. Stepping back he watched as Philippe walked over to his mother, handing her a glass of champagne before making her way to the end of the table. The words she spoke, the greeting of her guests, didn't sink in. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, but he was sure that she had chosen a different dress to what was originally planned. Shaking it of he watched as his guest, Victoria, walked over to stand beside him during the Royal New Years Eve speech.

Once the speech was over, Queen Clarisse took her seat, followed by everyone else around the table all ready for dinner. And once the three course meal was over, the Queen mingled with a few of her guests for a while before disappearing up into her suite, wanting to be alone.

Pouring herself another glass of champagne at eleven thirty, she slowly made her way onto her balcony while sipping her drink. Placing her glass down on the wall, she listened to the band playing and the noise of everyone enjoying themselves, something she loves to hear. Leaning on the wall, she looked out into her lit up gardens.

"So another year has passed us by, and I'm here again alone, waiting for midnight." She said out softly.

"You don't have to be alone." Came a voice from the french doors, startling her. "I'm so sorry." He exclaimed as she spun around to see who it was.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed, placing one hand on her chest as she closed her eyes. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said several seconds later while opening her eyes, and watched as he walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, placing his glass down beside hers while standing in front of her. "You do this every year don't you?"

"I do." She nodded, looking up into his eyes. "Well since Rupert passed I do." She added softly while looking down.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore, you know?" He said softly and watched as she looked back up at him.

"Really?" She asked, looking back down "As I thought you really only wanted to be friends."

"I want more than that, Clarisse. I love you and have done for a very long time." He said, watching her look back up at him.

"You do?" She asked.

"I do, you're the first I think about when I awake in the mornings, and the last I think of when I go sleep at night." He said softly "You're even in my dreams."

"But what about Victoria?" She asked.

"Victoria? She's just a friend... she's a married friend." He said, watching her as she looked out into her gardens. "The other day, I told you that I was interested in someone, but she was unavailable? Do you remember?" He asked and watched as she nodded slowly.

Looking back at him "You were talking about me, weren't you?" She asked.

"I was, because even though I love you, I just feel that I'm not good enough for you." Turning away, he placed his hands on the wall and looked out into the gardens. "You're a Queen, I'm your bodyguard.. it's not possible, it wouldn't work."

"Who said it wasn't possible?" Clarisse asked softly "Who said it wouldn't work?" She said and watched as he slowly looked back at her.

"Can we try?" He asked, turning to face her while putting his hands up slowly and pushed her hair back behind her ears before cupping her face. "Can we try and make this work?" He asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb as they stared into each others eyes. "I want to be with you." He whispered.

"I want to be with you, too." She whispered back.

 _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!_

Stepping closer as the fireworks started going off, he pressed his lips gently to hers. Letting it linger a moment as Clarisse placed her hands on his sides, her eyes remaining closed as he opened his, watching her. Reluctantly he pulled back "Happy New Year." He whispered and kissed her again.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _And never brought to mind?_  
 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _And auld lang syne!_

 _For auld lang syne, my dear_  
 _For auld lang syne,_  
 _We'll take a cup o' kindness yet_  
 _For auld lang syne!_

Raising his head, he studied her face as she studied his. "Happy New Year." She whispered and raised her arms, wrapping them slowly around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her body, holding her close. "This will be our year, we will make it work." She said softly, looking into his eyes "I promise." She whispered and rested the side of her head against his chin, sharing a dance as the band continued to play.

Once the song had finished, they stepped apart. And Clarisse watched as Joseph reached out, taking both their glasses and passed her, hers. "To us, to our year." He said, clinking his glass with hers.

"Cheers." She smiled up at him, before sipping her champagne and placing her glass back down.

Putting his glass back down beside hers, he reached out for her hand and pulled her gently back towards him as she laughed out, slowly starting to dance. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered and closed her eyes.

 _The End._

 **xXxXx**

 _Happy New Year, Everyone!_

 _May 2016 bring you Happiness, Joy and Love._


End file.
